the_wings_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea
Chelsea Harrison is one of Laurel's best friends and a supporting character in the Wings series. Appearance Chelsea is a Caucasian girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. Her hair is in wild curls that she hates, but Laurel envies. She is fast, on her school's track and cross country teams. Chelsea Harrison is David's best friend, and later becomes Laurel's best friend as well. Chelsea is a hard-working, driven girl who doesn't always seem to fit in. She is loud and opinionated, but David and Laurel think she's a breath of fresh air. Chelsea was enamored with David ever since he moved to Crescent City when the two were eleven, and played on the same soccer team. When Laurel moves to town, and David takes an interest in her, rather than try to break them up, Chelsea roots for them, only wanting David to be happy. Chelsea begins dating Ryan, a good friend of her and David, in Spells, but they break up before the start of Destined. ''Chelsea says the reason is because, once Laurel broke up with David, she realizes she's not over him, and can't force herself to keep dating Ryan when there's a chance David could notice her past the point of friendship. Chelsea is very intelligent and driven. She has a high GPA, and high SAT scores. She and David constantly compete in school. David has a higher GPA, but Chelsea has higher SAT scores. She also runs track, and has dreamt of going to Harvard and becoming a journalist since she was in grade school. It is revealed in ''Destined that she and David attended Harvard together, and even dated for a while, until David "drove her away." Chelsea reveals to Laurel in Wings that she was obsessed with faeries for a long time. She also says her room is a perfect embodiment of her obsession, a fact that Ryan restates to Tamani in Illusions. In Spells, she is kidnapped by Jeremiah Barnes, a troll enemy of Laurel's, but is rescued by Laurel, David, and Klea. After her rescue, she reveals to Laurel and David she knows the basics of Laurel's secret-that she is really an high evolved plant, a faerie, and she blooms once every year. Laurel tells her Chelsea has the option to forget what she knows, but Chelsea wants to know, so Laurel and David fill her in on the rest. Chelsea meets Tamani for the first time in Illusions, and delights him with her opinions, knowledge, and curiosity of faeries. He likes her more and more as the book goes on, and thinks she's "awesome." Chelsea is a huge help in the battle, helping secure the Academy, protect the Winter faeries, and aiding in Laurel's Mixing of an much needed antidote by giving her some of her blood. By the end of Destined, it's clear Tamani has even higher an opinion of her and considers her a close friend. At the end of Destined, it is revealed, through a letter David is writing to Chelsea, that she and David attended Harvard and dated for a while, but eventually, Chelsea broke up with him. She is currently married to a man named Jason, has a young daughter named Sophie, and is seven months pregnant with her second child.